Rebirth: Noa
by AngelicTrinity
Summary: AU. Sequel to Crimson Promise. Parallel to The Guardian Angel. They may have not been able to achieve happiness the first time, but who says that it can't happen in another life time? NoellexTsuna.


**Believe it or not, this is a sequel to 'Crimson Promise'. No, it doesn't have anything to do with the The Guardian Angel other than being a alternative continuity to another story line. And yes, while the ending of that life time ended on a sad note doesn't necessarily mean that in another life time they won't be able to end up happy.  
><strong>

**Hence the creation of this one-shot. **

**It's going to be first POV, something I haven't really done before so go easy on me if you find several mistakes in this.  
><strong>

**After you're done reading the story, go down to the author message at the bottom and read some of my explanations!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or any other anime characters you may recognize in this story. I do, however, own Noelle and Noa for short.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rebirth - Noa<br>**

"Noa! Wait up!"

Turning around, I saw my best friend Sharon Rainsworth running towards me. She was being followed by some of our other friends who were walking behind her at a more leisurely pace. The Vessalius twins, Alice Lydell, Elizaveta Hedervary, and Alfred F. Jones.

I could barely conceal my impatience and annoyance at being followed. I love my friends and wouldn't trade them for anything in the world, even my 'soul mate' as Sharon puts it, but I didn't feel like hanging out with them today. Especially with the Japan trip tomorrow when there was a chance I could see him again.

But I didn't want the others to know this so I decided to suck it up and try and lose them first chance I got.

Having spent a good chunk of my life dealing with outgoing and somewhat insane hyper people made me a pretty person when it came to dealing with other human beings, so I was well-trained in the art of plastering a neutral expression on my face even if I felt like screaming at someone for their stupidity.

"Hey Sharon!" I tried to sound enthusiastic in my greeting. "Hi guys!"

Sharon and I had known each other since we were in kindergarten, so it wasn't hard for her to tell that I wasn't all that pleased to be stopped on my way home. My friend frowned at me, but continued to sound as cheerful as she did when she had called out my name.

"Noa, why don't we hang out this afternoon?" She clutched my arm with an iron clad grip that made me wince. "This will be out last chance to hang out with everyone else before we go to Japan!"

I stared at her for a moment before remembering that Sharon and Elizaveta were also coming with me to Japan on the student exchange program. Their only reason for coming along was because they hardcore yaoi fans and they heard from Kiku that you could get really good doujinshi from the country it originated from.

My reason for being on this trip was for more than just than a cultural exchange program. I loved the Japanese culture and how different it was compared to North America, but that wasn't my only reason for going. Especially when it was going to be held in a town I especially wanted to travel to.

I was also looking for someone. I don't know what his name is now or if he looked the same as back then, but even if it was just pure chance I would meet him on the streets, I would instantly know if it was him.

And it wasn't just Japan I wanted to go to either. Another place I wanted to travel to was Italy. It would be much harder to track him down there if that was the country he was born in, but that's the only other place I can think of besides his old home town.

If he wasn't in either of those places, then I would continue searching. In both this life time and the one after that.

Opening my mouth, I was ready to give an excuse about getting my things ready for tomorrow when Sharon glared at me and I clamped it shut again. Any argument against her would have resulted in being hit by her favorite weapon, which was the harrison. She may have looked cute with her long brown hair tied up with a ribbon and her light coloured pink eyes, but she was more than capable of smacking someone, who thought it was appropriate to hit on her, around.

Believe me, I was there when it happened.

"C'mon Noa!" Alfred whined. He flashed me his best puppy eyes, making his blue orbs water on command. "We won't be seeing you guys for weeks! Let's just hang out one last time before you go!"

At this point, I knew that there was no way I was going to win this argument. Between Alfred looking like a kicked puppy and Sharon glaring holes into the side of my head, I knew that I lost this round.

The others were looking hopeful as well. Jack and Oz also giving me big, sad, green puppy eyes while Elizaveta's held a dangerous glint in them, looking ready to hit me with a frying pan if I said otherwise. Like I've said before, my friends tend to be on the insane side.

Alice was the only one who looked unhappy; her violet eyes were glaring at me and her face was set into a permanent scowl. She still hadn't forgiven me, Sharon or Elizaveta for ditching her with the boys to go to Japan. Though I don't see how it was our fault that she didn't want to go to the country of the rising sun. We _did _ask her.

"Fine." I sighed. I was hanging out with them, and that was that. "But I can't stay out too late; I have to get all my stuff prepared for tomorrow."

"Yes, yes." Sharon said as she still held onto my arm and dragged me towards our friends.

**[~~~]**

I've always loved staring up at the blue daytime sky whenever I got the chance. It reminded me of _him._ Someone I met in a previous life time who I was assigned to protect and who I eventually grew to love.

Unfortunately, even when the feelings between us were the same, it was also never meant to be. Because even before I became his Guardian Angel, I was already dead. Or _had _died in another world and was fated to die once more after my task of making sure he grew up into a fine young man who became the head of the most powerful mafia family in Italy was fulfilled.

I guess I should explain that part. The part about me being already dead when I decided to fall in love with the guy I was supposed to be protecting.

In my original world, the world I was first born and raised in, I died. Or more accurately, I was killed. I hadn't been the intended target and I had actually chosen to jump in front of the person the bullet or _bullets _were meant for. I didn't regret my actions that lead to my first death because in the end, my best friend and her childhood friend were able to get together and have a family.

Not to mention the person who killed me was put away for life. Last I heard, she committed suicide by hanging herself three years after she was put in jail.

After I died, I was then given the task to be the Guardian Angel of a boy named Tsunayoshi 'Tsuna' Sawada as part of my trial to ascend to heaven. A boy, who in my original world, was fictional and happened to be the main character of a manga series I used to read and was still reading until my untimely death.

At the time, I didn't think much of it other than the fact that I was actually living in every Reborn fan girl's dream of being able to hang out with the KHR group. I admit that the Vongola leader and his Guardians were attractive people and became even more so when they grew older, but I didn't fan girl over them shamelessly like many others probably would.

They were my friends and that was it.

All of them except Tsuna.

I didn't even think it was possible, considering I had never wanted a boyfriend in my first life. The others who were dead in their original worlds like me always joked around with each other about falling in love and I occasionally joined in with them. I later found out the hard way that it _was_ possible to fall in love with someone who you once thought of as being 'fictional'. Because once you became a part of their world and befriend them and those around them, you realized that they were very much real people.

No. That was the wrong thing to say. They were never fictional characters in a manga; at least, in the world I became a Guardian Angel in.

And then it happened.

I fell in love with _Tsuna. _I fell in _love _with the person who I was given the job of looking over.

And vice versa.

But like many of the stories that portrayed star-crossed lovers, it was never meant to be. Fate was... I suppose it was just doing its job when I was forced to go back to the heavens and Tsuna had to continue living on Earth among his fellow mortals.

If there was one thing I regretted, it was binding Tsuna's affections towards me even if it was... inevitable. He never got over my death, as hard as he tried to move on with his life when it came to the Vongola, his famiglia, as well as any possible futures with other girls he knew and met through out his life.

However, when centuries had gone by and the Tenth Generation Vongola had long passed away becoming the thing of legends and replaced by the newer generations, I was told by my superior in heaven that the two of us would be born again in the same world, in the same life time, in the same year...

I couldn't believe it at first. But my superior said that the heavens decided to give us a second chance since they've long observed our feelings of loss and sadness. Since apparently I've done my duties well despite my attachments towards a certain brunet, they decided that reincarnation would be a fitting reward.

And even if Tsuna had been a mafia boss, he was an exceptionally kind soul who didn't take lives as long as he could help it. I was told that even in death, he was still searching for my in the Elysian fields.

But even with heaven's grace, we would still have to over come challenges like all humans do in life. We would be born with different names and in different countries that were on the opposite sides of the planet. We would both maintain our memories of our past life/lives, but we still had to find each other in this new world.

Which is something I plan on doing since I promised Tsuna that I would find him again.

My name in my first life was Noelle Kennedy.

My name in my second life was Noelle Serafin/Serra.

My name in my current life and existence is Noa Kingston.

**[~~~]**

"Look at all the doujinshi they have here!" Elizaveta looked as if she was in Gakuen Heaven as she held her purchases close to her chest.

It's been two days since we've arrived in Japan and settled in with our host families. The school that we would be attending was Suzaku Private High School, a school that was familiar to me since it existed back in the 21st century.

School had long ended and Sharon, Elizaveta and I were hanging out with the girls who we were temporarily living with as part of their being our 'host families'. Kaname, the girl who I was staying with was the only one who spoke really good english while I was the only one out of my own group of friends who spoke fluently in Japanese. After all, I've lived in Japan and spoken japanese for years when I was still Noelle. When I was old enough as Noa, I started studying it again so that my language skills didn't get too rusty.

I'd like to say that my Japanese was pretty good by the time I was in high school.

"I can't wait to go back home and read this!" Sharon was happy as well, holding onto her own stash of comics.

Since it was evening and it had been a long day, we decided to part ways. Saying good bye to Elizaveta and Sharon, Kaname and I headed in the direction of her house.

"Your japanese is pretty good." The girl grinned.

Kaname was a girl who was full of life. She was energetic and fun, but not to the point that she was over bearingly annoying. When I first saw her at the airport, I mistook her for being someone I used to know: Ayame Kiyomizu. Which was impossible since more than a hundred years had passed and she would have long ascended to the after life by now.

Ayame and Kaname looked identical, except Kaname's hair was black instead of green. And if her appearance wasn't shocking enough, then her name certainly was: Kaname Hibari.

The Hibari I knew happened to be a delinquent prefect in middle school with a tendency to carry tonfas around and beat down trouble makers or those who crowded him. We used to fight against each other a lot, but every one of our fights was always interrupted by something or another so our battles always ended up with no victor.

Ayame and Kyoya Hibari must have gotten married. That was the only conclusion I could come up with when I saw Kaname. And it was pretty much confirmed when I saw that she lived in what used to be Kyoya's japanese styled mansion.

I smiled back at her. "Your english isn't something to laugh at either."

"That's because my best friend Daisuke's been helping me with it! He's been obsessed with learning english for as long as I've known him! If you really want someone who talks well in english, Daisuke is the person to go to!"

"Well even if your friend's english is better than yours, you still have a good grip on the most common language in the world."

Kaname smirked. "Nice to know from someone who's spoken english their entire life. Daisuke's learning it so he can travel all over the world after he graduates."

"He wants to travel?" I asked.

"Yeah. Says he wants to see the world." Kaname looked side ways at me. "Now that I think about it... the two of you are kind of similar. Don't tell me... you want to travel around the world as well?"

She stared at me with an intense gaze.

I blinked. It was a pretty random question from someone I've known for only two days. "Um... yeah."

Sharon was the only other person who knew about my secret. That I've been born in this life time to try and find Tsuna and being the romantic that she is as well as my best friend, she said that she would help find my 'one true love' again.

I wouldn't go that far in describing Tsuna. For one thing, it sounded so _cheesy._

And even if I did find him, it wasn't guaranteed that we would end up together. He could be living his own life happily with someone else with me being a distant memory. As depressing as that thought was, I still wanted to see him. Even if it was only once.

"I knew it!" Kaname looked triamphant. "You two have the same look in your eyes! How about I introduce you to each other? I have a feeling that you guys would get along pretty well!"

What was with that excited glint in her eyes?

"It's okay, you don't have to bother him." I shrugged. "I mean, I'm just living at your place for the duration of my stay here."

Kaname shook her head, not ready to give up the battle. "Why don't you just let me introduce him to you? I bet he would love to meet _you._"

I couldn't help but sigh. Why is it that I always get dragged into things against my will?

**[~~~] **

Turns out Kaname's friend was too busy over the week days to meet me right away, much to her annoyance. However, she said the weekend was fine before hanging up the phone and muttering something underneath her breath that I wasn't able to catch.

Apparently she really wanted to introduce me to her friend. However, she added, he promised her that he would meet with us on the weekend.

So to quell Kaname's annoyance and to get a chance to explore the town, we used the time that wasn't spent learning at her to school to explore town. Years, decades and a century have changed the town a lot, but there were parts of it it that were recognizeable. Believe it or not, the future wasn't extremely high tech with flying scooters being the new transportation; we still have trees and most houses are still made out of bricks, concrete and everything else that was required to build them in the 21st century.

But even when I searched all over Namimori dragging Kaname with me or having her dragging me with her, I didn't see him.

Not a trace.

I knew it was too good to be true for his current self to be in the town he used to live in when he was Tsuna. I even went to where his old house used to be, but it turns out that another family was living in that house. And I find it awkward to actually ask the people around here if they knew anyone with the last name 'Sawada' and can they kindly point out to me where they live?

I got enough weird looks as it was with my default all american girl looks, thank you very much. I don't need the added attention of being the gaijin who wanted to know where a certain family lived.

And I wasn't even sure that Tsuna would be born as a Sawada. He could have been born into a different family for all I know!

The week slowly passed by and I was beginning to think that it might have been a waste of time coming to Namimori.

But then Kaname proved me wrong on that point when she forcefully brought me over to the park to meet her friend when I just wanted to sleep the day away.

**[~~~]**

"Daisuke, get your ass over to the park NOW." Kaname growled. She was speaking to the person on the other end of her cellphone and from the tone of her voice, she didn't seem too happy with her friend.

It was two minutes after the designated meeting time - 3 PM. Right on the clock, Kaname's friend had called. I couldn't hear what her friend Daisuke had said, but it was probably something along the lines of 'I can't make it'. Unsuprisingly, Kaname did not take that to well.

"I don't care. GET OVER HERE THIS INSTANT."

I wasn't the only person who could feel the dark aura emanating from her. Other people who passed by us either stared or walked away from her as fast as they could. Or both.

Even now, Kyouya and Ayame's legacy of being able to scare the crap out of those around them still lived on in their descendants.

"PARK. NOW. And if I don't see you here within the next half hour, I will personally pay you a visit and drag you here kicking and screaming myself. You do not just cancel on the appointed meeting time- I don't care if something came up! Unless peoples lives are being endangered or someone close to you is dying, you better get your butt over here as fast as you can!"

And she wasn't done.

"And don't even think about hiding, either! I will find you and rip you a new one if I don't see you in the park in-" Kaname checked her watch. "Twenty-seven minutes!"

She pressed a button on the phone and hung up.

"So is he coming?" I asked after fifteen minutes of silence passed and I could no longer stand it.

"Yup!" Kaname said. "If he knows what's good for him~!"

"I get the feeling that he isn't going to like me very much. With you threatening him and all." I deadpanned. I know I wouldn't like someone if my friend made me go and meet them during an inconvenient time.

"Don't worry!" Kaname sounded absolutely carefree. "I'm sure he'll take a liking to you once he meets you!"

She sounded absolutely sure of herself.

Before I could ask her why she kept saying that and why she had so much confidence in her own words, I heard someone calling Kaname's name.

It must have belonged to Daisuke because the owner of the voice sounded annoyed he would be the only person angry with my 'host sister' at the moment. My mind wasn't able to register anything after that because as her friend came closer towards us, the more I realized that the voice sounded familiar.

Very familiar.

I felt my heart stop and then resume beating at a pace that I knew couldn't be healthy for it.

_It_ _couldn't __be. _

There was no way... was someone up there playing a joke on me? It certainly wouldn't be the first time it happened. I couldn't believe that he had been _this _close to me the entire time.

"Kaname, what is so important that I had to come? I told you tomorrow-"

Kaname interrupted him.

"Then you should have called _yesterday_," She snapped. "Or earlier. Not at the exact minute you were originally supposed to come, _dumbass_."

Her friend gave a frustrated sigh. "I _told _you that I _didn't_ even _know_ about it until the last minute. You know I don't usually cancel like this-"

I could barely hear the two of them arguing over the loud heart beats reverating through my ears. I could barely breathe as I continued to listen to them argue. At some point, when Kaname hadn't been paying attention to me and was more focused on insulting her friend, I slipped out of their view.

_That voice..._

It's been a long time since I've heard it. But I would recognize that voice anywhere, no matter how many years or centuries have gone by.

_Tsuna? _

_Is that you, Tsuna?_

I found myself frozen to the spot. For some reason, I couldn't move my limbs no matter how hard I tried. Even though the person I've been looking for the entire time was just several feet away from me, I couldn't move.

"Anyways," Kaname's voice snapped me out of my whirling thoughts. "I don't think you'd mind me pulling you out of whatever it was you needed to do. Especially when I was going to introduce you to-" She broke off. "Hey, where is she?"

Seconds later, I found myself being yanked out of my hiding place roughly by the arm.

"Here she is!" Kaname pushed me forward and I stumbled a few steps trying to maintain my balance. But before she did so, I hear her whisper the words in my ear that shocks me. "Noa or should I say Noelle, meet Sawada Daisuke. My best friend and in another life time, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Unfortunately, I wasn't able to catch myself due to the amount of strength my 'host sister' used as well as the shocking revelation that she knew. Before I could fell forward in a tangled mess, someone caught me.

"Kaname!" My saviour sounded exasperated. "Was that really necessary?"

Kaname just hums as if she didn't shove me forward and left me at the mercy of her friend.

With a long sigh as if he was used to this sort of thing, he helps me stand up on my own.

"Are you okay?" He asks, sounding concerned. "I mean, you aren't hurt-"

His words were instantly cut off.

This was it. I _had _to confirm my suspicions. Bracing myself, I forced myself to look up.

Staring down at me were a pair of caramel eyes I haven't seen for a long time. He looked the same as when I last saw him. Same caramel coloured eyes, same spiky brown hair, same voice...

_"Noelle_?_"_

Tsuna... no, _Daisuke, _breathes out my former name.

I couldn't help but smile and much to my embarrassment, my eyes water when he says that.

"It's _Noa _in this life... _Tsuna._" I add his former name on at the end for emphasis.

Daisuke's eyes softened when I said that. Before I know it, my arms encircle around Daisuke and I'm pulling him towards me. I lean my head against his chest, unable to stop the tears that are over flowing my eyes.

I try to keep my voice level as I hug him even harder, but that was easier said than done. "I've finally found you. After all this time..." I laugh. "I told you that I would find you again."

Daisuke copies my actions, embracing me tightly as if he would never let me go.

I had no idea how long we stayed like this nor did we really care despite the numerous stares we got from passerbys and the fact that Kaname was watching us with a smile. I finally found the person I've been looking for all this time. And I'm certain that the wait for him was agonizing as well.

Finally, he says, "I knew you would keep your promise."

His voice was soft, but I could hear the range of emotions he had felt over the years in it.

This time I didn't even stop myself from crying into his shirt. I cried even harder when I remembered my last words to him before I passed away that day.

_'But may it be in the afterlife or in another lifetime, I'll come and find you. That's a promise.'_

I was able to keep my promise to him.

* * *

><p><strong>I am done! Wow, I didn't think this one-shot would be that long, but I managed to make it over 4,000 words!<strong>

**Guess I should explain some things: **

**Kaname Hibari- **As mentioned in the story, Kaname is the descendant of Ayame and Kyouya Hibari. If you don't know who Ayame is, she happens to be a friend of Noelle's in The Guardian Angel even if it doesn't seem like it yet. She is Daisuke's best friend and despite the fact she takes after Ayame more than Kyouya, she is the current Vongola generation's Cloud Guardian. The reason she knew about Daisuke being the reborn Tsuna is because he pretty much spilled the beans to her one day after a lot of pestering on her part. Being the best friend she is to Daisuke and his twin sister, she told Daisuke that she would help him find the reborn Noelle since one) what are best friends for and two) she hates tragic love stories and would much prefer a happy ending.

**Reborn or Rebirth - **When I say 'Reborn' I'm sure you're all thinking of the baby hitman who made Tsuna's junior high life a complete nightmare. I'm thinking that at this point, he might have passed away. Or if not, he's probably over at Daisuke's house thinking of something horrendous to put his current student (Daisuke's twin sister) through. Anyways, on to the main point of this paragraph. I'm sure you can tell that Noa and Daisuke's reincarnation into a new generation is a bit different... and it is! Their reincarnation process wasn't normal since they remember their past lives, all the good and bad, and their appearance is pretty much the same as well. The only thing that's different is their names that were given to them by their current parents. Tsuna was reborn as one of his own descendants while Noelle was born as the second eldest daughter of a middle class family that bordered on being rich in the US. And yeah, lame title but it was the only thing I could come up with.

**Reincarnation - **I get that this is a really cheesy concept, but that is what pretty much happened with Noelle and Tsuna. They became Noa and Daisuke respectively after a long time had passed. And for the sake of not making things as confusing as hell, Daisuke isn't going to be the leader of the Vongola this time since he was formerly the head of the TENTH family. He will, howev,r be the next CEDEF who works alongside his twin sister.

**Daisuke - **Okay, guess why I gave Tsuna this name in his next life? It should be pretty obvious to any really hard core fan KHR fan. And Daisuke has a twin sister named Tsukasa! Who is going to be the next Vongola head.

**Familiar characters - **I've put in a few characters from other fandoms you should recognize because one) I'm a bit lazy to come up with entirely new characters and their own personalities just for a one-shot like this and two) you should all know by now that I have this thing for crossing over characters from other fandoms.

**Huh... I think that's all. If you have any other questions, don't hesitate to PM me! Also, reviews! Give me reviews! I want to know what you guys think about this!  
><strong>


End file.
